In several multi-cylinder diesel engines today, a number of hydraulically actuated devices are coupled to each engine cylinder. For example, it is becoming common place for each cylinder to include a hydraulically actuated fuel injector and an engine compression release brake. In most instances, each of these hydraulic devices is controlled by its own individual fluid control valve. For instance, hydraulically actuated fuel injectors such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,075 issued to Chen et al. on Apr. 14, 1998, include a solenoid driven fluid control valve that is attached to the injector body. Fluid pressure to both an intensifier piston hydraulic surface and a direct control needle valve hydraulic surface is controlled by this control valve. While fuel injectors, and other hydraulic devices, including individual fluid control valves have performed adequately, there remains room for improvement. For instance, it is known in the art that a reduction in the number of engine components can make the engine more robust. Further, engineers have found that by de-coupling the fluid pressure line to the direct control needle valve from the fluid pressure line to other injector components, can result in greater control over injection events.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.